Cadencii
Cadenncii is a free software for editing scores for several singing synthesis systems. VOCALOID, VOCALOID2, UTAU, STRAIGHT with UTAU, and AquesTone are available as synthesizer. Required Environment To execute Cadencii, .NET Runtime or compatible runtime should be installed. In the platform other than Win, several functions do not run correctly. In case VOCALOID2 is installed In case VOCALOID2 is NOT installed 　*△：available if you have cached *.wav files which generated in other computer. Testing environment:*.NET Framework 3.5 / Windows XP *mono 2.4 / Windows XP *mono 2.4 / openSUSE 10.3 *mono 2.4 / Mac OS X 10.5 Development Status Latest development version is 3.4.0. Thanks to *Tool icons are designed by Yusuke Kamiyamane. *A component of Cadencii, "vstidrv.dll" is based on the source code of "vsq2wav" which has been developped by "ないしょの人" (はちゅねのないしょ). *A component of Cadencii, "bocoree.dll" contains arranged version of FFT which has been developped by Mr. Takuya OOURA. License *Cadencii is free software. *Source codes of Cadencii are the copyright of kbinani. *Cadencii is distributed in the hope that it will be useful, but WITHOUT ANY WARRANTY; without even the implied warranty of MERCHANTABILITY or FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE. （"VOCALOID" is trademark of YAMAHA Corporation） Download Note: download link for version 1.2 or older is now unavailable. Stable Release *　 Cadencii version 3.4.1 Latest develop version, and archives of past release *　 Cadencii version 3.4.1 *　 Cadencii version 3.4.0 *　 Cadencii version 3.2.3 *　 Cadencii version 3.2.2 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.24 *　 Cadencii version 3.2.1 *　 Cadencii version 3.2.0 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.23 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.22 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.21 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.20 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.19 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.18 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.17 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.16 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.15 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.14 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.13 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.12 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.11 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.10 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.9 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.8 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.7 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.6 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.5 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.4 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.3 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.2 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.1 *　 Cadencii version 3.0.0 *　 Cadencii version 2.3.5 *　 Cadencii version 2.3.4 *　 Cadencii version 2.3.3 *　 Cadencii version 2.3.2 *　 Cadencii version 2.3.1 *　 Cadencii version 2.3.0 *　 Cadencii version 2.2.1 *　 Cadencii version 2.2.0 *　 Cadencii version 2.1.4 *　 Cadencii version 2.1.3 *　 Cadencii version 2.1.2 *　 Cadencii version 2.1.1 *　 Cadencii version 2.1.0 *　 Cadencii version 2.0.2 *　 Cadencii version 2.0.1 *　 Cadencii version 2.0.0 *　 Cadencii version 1.4.5 *　 Cadencii version 1.4.4 *　 Cadencii version 1.4.3 *　 Cadencii version 1.4.2 *　 Cadencii version 1.4.1 *　 Cadencii version 1.4.0 *　 Cadencii version 1.4b2 *　 Cadencii version 1.4b1 *　 Cadencii version 1.4a11 *　 Cadencii version 1.4a10 *　 Cadencii version 1.4a9 *　 Cadencii version 1.4a8 bold: stable release Latest Version of Cadencii Release Note Release Date 　comming soon... Notes Cadencii requires "' .NET Framework Runtime Library(version 2.0 or later) '" and "' Visual C++ 2010 Runtime Library '". Installer of these runtimes are available from the links below.*.NET Framework Runtime Library:Download .NET Framework 3.5 SP1 *Visual C++ 2010 Runtime Library:Microsoft Visual C++ 2010 Redistributable Package (x86) Cadencii can be launched with the latest version of mono. This enable you to use Cadencii with many platforms supported by mono. (Note: Several functions using VOCALOID2 VSTi are not available in this case.) Mono is available from the link:*mono download Download *Windows version 　Cadencii version 3.4.1 (6.7MB)*Macintosh version 　Cadencii version 3.4.1 (42.5MB) Get codes Source code is available on SourceForege.JP. Please follow the instruction below for checking out the SourceForge.JP's SVN repository. svn checkout -r 1739 http://svn.sourceforge.jp/svnroot/cadencii/Cadencii/branches/3.4 ./ These svn command is for checiking out "THIS" version of Cadencii. In order to get the latest source codes, please remove "-r" option. Category:Software